


In the Hands of the Enemy

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Captive, Day 2, Donquixote Doflamingo Being an Asshole, Dressrosa, Physical Abuse, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, of course that’s a tag, ‘In the Hands of the Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: Set after Doflamingo takes Law prisoner. Trafalgar Law was ready to die when he set foot on Dressrosa, but Doflamingo doesn’t make it any easier.Written for Whumptober 2020 (Day 2) because the whumper in me needed more from that scene in the throne room.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	In the Hands of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 2 ‘In the Hands of the Enemy’. Why is Law so fun to torment? Oda definitely thinks so and who am I to argue?  
> Born from the fact I wanted more angst in that scene from the throne room so here we go!
> 
> Beta’d by elillierose

His body felt like it had been keelhauled over and over again. Exhaustion toiled over him and he could barely find the strength to open his eyes. His arms felt like lead, his head was throbbing, and his chest hurt. Recalling what got him here, Law tried to feel his chest for the bullets he knew would be there, only to find his wrists shackled to the chair he was now sitting up in. If he had the energy, he would have rolled his eyes at the sea stone cuffs now adorning his arms. 

No wonder he was feeling worse than he ought to. Granted taking on a marine admiral and Doflamingo at the same time would do that to someone. Finally glancing around at his surroundings, he felt his chest tighten at the sight.

He was sitting in the goddamn Heart throne in the middle of Doflamingo’s castle, no doubt where Cora-san once sat and Law himself was to eventually take up the mantle. The irony. 

He slouched back into the seat as far as he could go, closing his eyes to get a better read on his injuries. While it would be easier if he had access to his powers, he didn’t need his devil fruit to alert him to the two cracked ribs by the xiphoid process. He was just lucky neither had punctured a lung. Feeling out the bullets imbedded in his chest, Doflamingo was either a terrible shot to have missed every possible vital organ or, more likely, had never meant to kill Law in the first place. 

A familiar set of footsteps immediately pulled him out of whatever calm he had managed to set for himself in these last few minutes as the door from behind him noisily creaked open. If the back of this damned chair wasn’t so ridiculously high, he would have turned to glare at the person entering the cold room. Instead, he kept his face forward and his eyes closed. Law knew the other Warlord wanted to see him squirm. 

The footsteps stopped as the larger man bent forward and spoke directly into Law’s ear, “Back where you belong, eh?”

Law’s eyes snapped open as an involuntary shudder ran down his spine at the close contact. He tried to school his expression into something uncaring before the other saw just how on edge he really was. As soon as the taller man was directly in front of him, Law leveled a glare in his direction. Doflamingo only chuckled that incessant laugh before taking a seat in his own throne. Ever the grin plastered on the Warlord’s face, he threw one leg over the other and leaned forward on his elbows. 

“Oh Law,” he cooed out, like he was speaking to a child. “You already lost before you even set foot on this island. I’ll tell you what, since I’m feeling so generous today, I’ll make you a deal.” 

He paused for a dramatic minute as Law’s eyes never left his face. 

“You give me back Caesar, and you and all your little friends can go on their merry way.” Law smirked, figuring something along those lines was what Doflamingo wanted. He knew he should just be quiet, but he couldn’t resist dangling the other’s stolen subordinate before him. 

He lifted his head as best he could in his position. “You really are terrified of Kaido, aren’t you? Scared that slighting him will bring your life’s work crumbling—” Law was cut off by the razor sharp sensation of something lancing through his shoulder. Raising his head towards the other, Doflamingo’s outstretched finger answered the question of what it was. 

“Don’t get high and mighty with me, brat.” 

In one swift movement, the other was up off his chair and striding towards Law with that unnatural gait. Despite his best attempts at remaining impassive, he felt himself pushing back into the seat and he hated himself for it. Doflamingo was now right in front of him when a hand swept out and roughly grabbed Law’s chin. 

Once, he clicked his tongue before digging his fingernail into the young man’s skin, pulling him forward a bit. “Let’s play a little game, shall we? I ask you a question. You answer or I continue using you as my personal dartboard.” 

Law tried to free his face from the other’s iron grasp, unsuccessfully, only causing the grip to tighten. He hissed out in pain as the other laughed, finally letting go. Doflamingo sat back in his chair and gestured forward with his hand. 

“Where is Caesar?” 

Doflamingo wanted to play? Fine, Law could play his game. 

“With the rest of the Straw Hats.”

“And where are they?” Doflamingo continued. 

“On a ship, last I checked.” The shot went through his knee this time, causing his leg to jerk up involuntarily. He opened his mouth to make another remark when an additional three shots pierced through his chest. He slammed his head against the chair to keep himself from making a noise. 

Doflamingo waited expectantly for Law to attempt to speak again. When it became apparent the other would say nothing, he continued. 

“What’s the plan for the remaining Straw Hats?” 

Law appeared to give the question some thought before cooly stating, “You’ve seen them. Do you think they plan?” 

A bulging vein on the other’s forehead was the only indication of the effect Law’s words were having on the older man. Before he could claim this little victory, there was a flash of movement before a splitting pain exploded on the young captain’s chest. His bindings rattled as he reflexively pulled against them, biting his lip to keep back a groan. Staring down at his own chest, Law saw four bloody gashes streaking their way from shoulder blade to hip. 

Those damned strings. 

He’d been ready to _die_ on that bridge, and quite frankly, didn’t understand how he was still alive. What was a little more pain? The Surgeon of Death had accepted long ago that he wouldn’t make it off this island. All that mattered was his revenge against the pink feathered bastard in front of him. Whether or not he was present for its conclusion was inconsequential. 

“I’ve been patient with you, being _family_ after all.” Doflamingo paused as if considering his words. “I knew from the minute I saw you that you were like me. You were to be my right hand. But my useless brother decided to stick his nose where it didn’t belong.” 

Law’s head snapped up. “Cora-san was not useless! He saved my life.” He shouted, seeing red. 

Doflamingo just laughed. “And what did he get for that? There’s a lesson in that, boy.” The blond sauntered to the open window before continuing. “One you clearly haven’t learned, so let me teach you. You’ll stay here as your so-called allies fail in their mission and die one by one. Maybe when Straw Hat is on the brink, I’ll bring him before you so you can hear him curse you out for your failure!” 

Law bristled. “You really do like to hear yourself talk, don’t you?” 

Threads shot out and encircled the bound captain’s throat and tightened. Yanking his head back against the chair, Law gasped. The thin strands dug into the soft flesh of his neck, restricting his airway. Every attempted breath found the strings cutting into his skin. His vision swam as less and less oxygen made it to his head, blood now running down his throat. 

Everything _burned_. 

He couldn’t breathe. Fighting for air, he thrashed his head side to side for any form of respite, only to cause the strings to dig further. After what seemed like an eternity, the strands around his neck loosened, and Law fell forward as far as the restraints would allow. The surgeon fought to regain his composure as he coughed hard in between deep, greedy breaths. 

“And you test my patience, brat.” Doflamingo hissed out. “You’re going to die here, why not do something useful with your life?”

Law felt his insides freeze as a heavy feeling sunk in his gut. “You...want me...to perform _that_ surgery? His voice came out as barely a whisper, but the older man still heard him, grinning from ear to ear. 

“What do you say, Law? Give me immortality and leave your mark on the world forever!” 

Still trying to catch his breath, Law panted for a minute in silence, seething, before raising his head to stare at the other man. 

Coldly, he spat out, “If you think I would EVER consider giving you immortality, whether or not at the expense of my own life, then you are dumber than I gave you credit for. You and the rest of your ‘family’ can fuck off!” 

At last, the ever present smile was wiped away from the older man’s face. He stood motionlessly in front of Law, veins now more prominent than they were before. In a flurry of movement Law was too exhausted to track, his arms were unlocked from the chair only to be bound to one another at the wrists and restrained to the back of the chair with string. His back was to Doflamingo now and due to the tall seat, he was forced to bring his knee to meet the seat, otherwise he would dangle painfully from his wrists. 

Needless to say, it wasn’t the most comfortable position. But even worse, he could no longer see the other Warlord. He grit his teeth at the silence that followed, unsure of what expression the other man now wore. 

“How foolish that you bear _his_ name with pride.”

Law blinked, confused at what had prompted this from the blond. And then he remembered what was on the back of his jacket: _Corazón_.

Without warning, a massive hand had grabbed the back of his neck and yanked the jacket off. Law felt a cold shiver run down his spine at his now bared upper half. 

That wasn’t the only thing he bore with pride. 

Doflamingo stared at the younger man’s back and felt his eyes widen. Black ink swirled over the large expanse of skin to form Law’s own Jolly Roger, bearing a striking resemblance to Doflamingo’s. 

The surgeon jerked forwards when he felt a cold hand on his back.

“Don’t touch me!” Law shouted as threateningly as he could in his position. 

The hand didn’t stop. Nails raked down the contours of his shoulder blades, definitely hard enough to leave marks. He tried to kick blindly at the one behind him, only to have both of his knees bound together by the sharp strands. Now he really was kneeling on this damn seat. 

Cutting out from the silence, Doflamingo started laughing, a cruel, harsh noise resounding through the empty room. 

“This...this I can fix for you Law. I’ll show you that you never really left.” He palmed the tattoo once more on Law’s back. “You will die here, but not on your terms. You were always playing on _my_ terms, boy.” 

The sound of Doflamingo summoning up some of his strings reverberated through Law’s skull, but there was something different about these. He could sense a particular energy in the air. And the room seemed to be getting...warmer?

A million thoughts ran through his mind at once, but nothing prepared him for what was about to happen. 

Doflamingo surged forward and yelled, “Overheat!” 

Never in Law’s miserable life had he felt as much pain as he did in that moment. He threw his head back and _screamed_. White scorching pain raced through his body as his back was ripped open. His whole frame spasmed from the impact of the heated whip. Everything felt like it was on fire. His legs bottomed out from under him and he slid down as much as his bound wrists would let him. His arms now bearing his weight caused the younger captain to grunt.

Before Law had even a moment to breathe again, Doflamingo was on him once more. The strikes were nowhere near as big as the initial one, but they came faster and more frequent now. His body tried fruitlessly to move away from the offending object as his hands grasped uselessly in the air. 

Law couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t see. Couldn’t think! Every breath he tried to take in was forcefully expelled in the next second. He writhed in agony as every piece of him was screaming to run. To hide. His vision started to dot around the edges as he felt his consciousness fade away into darkness. 

The blows to his backside stopped as Doflamingo shot a bullet string into his shoulder. “I didn’t say you could take a nap, did I?” 

Law’s body jerked upright from the shock of the attack as his eyes snapped to focus. His back felt as if he was laying on a slab of hot coal. Every movement made everything ten times worse. His arms were starting to cramp from the position he was still in. Reluctantly, he tried to pull his legs back up to the seat to relieve that pressure. Without even seeing the other man, Law could tell Doflamingo was enjoying his struggle. 

The smell of burnt flesh filled the doctor’s nose, making him want to gag. He didn’t want to even think of the state his back was in, but his medically trained mind was already going over the damages in his head. If there was anything positive about this situation, it was that the heat had seared the many lacerations closed, so blood loss wouldn’t be an issue. Infection was another issue…

Doflamingo surveyed his work on the ex-Warlord’s back as he grinned impossibly wider. The tattooed smile now had one large slice through the middle of it, extending from below the rib cage up to right below the shoulder blade. All of the other more shallow marks framed his handiwork. 

“Fufufu, I believe I’ve done you a favor, brat. You should be thanking me.” 

The prolonged silence told Law that this monster was truly asking him for his gratitude. _Bastard_

Before Doflamingo could comment on the other’s continued resistances, a transponder snail went off in his coat. Law tried to listen to the brief conversation for any clues on what was happening outside of these four walls, but found himself unable to focus on anything other than the burning heat on his back. 

The king of Dressrosa turned back to his captive with a Cheshire grin. 

“We shall continue this...conversation when I return. I expect a more favorable response the next time.” Doflamingo cooly stated. 

And with that, he strode out of the room, leaving Law behind with his thoughts. His back was throbbing and all of the previous injuries from the day came crashing down on him. He didn’t even know how he was still conscious at this point. Still breathing heavily, he rested his forehead on the back of the chair. He felt sleep trying to once more claim him and could only think a single thought before he was gone totally. 

He hoped Straw Hat was faring better than he was. 

  
  
  



End file.
